


Neverland

by h311agay



Series: Essays for School [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGERS

**Neverland**

  
Save her from her self destruction  
Stop her before she does something  
Save her from her evil self  
Make her become someone else

Erase and take all his hate  
Stop him before it's too late  
Sometimes he can't control the monster  
He's not quite sure who it's after

She's running away from her own shadow  
Razor blades and glass shards fill her meadow  
Drowning in a river of her blood  
I guess swimming wasn't all that fun

Watch him and take pity  
For the boy wasting his abilities  
Mourn the loss of his soul  
Blame society, blame what's cool

She can't control her self hate  
No one knows before it's too late  
Father found her on the floor  
No one can hurt her anymore

Now's he lost his only friend  
And his time had come to an end  
Takes the pistol in his hand  
Blows himself to Neverland

Mourn the loss of these two children  
Society is what has killed htem  
Couldn't take the pain, couldn't take the hate  
It wasn't seen until it was too late

Now they hold hands in Never land  
Never have to hurt ever again  
Watch your words, watch what you say  
You might be who blew him away

Don't shove her down, don't fool around  
You may be who cut her down  
Now they hold hands in Neverland  
Never have to hurt ever again

Look at the smiles on their lips  
Look at the eyes filled with bliss  
Now they hold hands in Neverland  
They'll never hurt ever again


End file.
